


Wahoo World Fun

by Smellerbug



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Only a lil splash of pearlina, amusement park date, at the very beginning, but it wouldn’t be one of my fics without at least some pearlina, im a big ol lesbian so I hope it’s okay, this is like my first attempt at writing something mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellerbug/pseuds/Smellerbug
Summary: Agent 8 has been on the surface for a week, and Agent 3 decides to treat him to a fun day at Wahoo World





	Wahoo World Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my pal veryverygaywizard on tumblr for mlm agent 24 and it was honestly lots of fun!

The alarm blared, signifying that it was time for Eight to get up. He couldn’t be late to his first official agent training. He groaned and scrambled around in the dark looking for the phone Pearl had bought for him to shut off the god awful noise. At last he found it, and peaceful quiet returned to his room. He was tempted to try to get a few minutes of sleep, but he knew that would most likely end up being a lot more than just a couple minutes. 

He groaned and sluggishly got out of bed. The sweet scell of pancakes wafted from under the door, motivating him to shake of his sleepiness and get a move on. Marina must be making breakfast, and if he wanted have time to enjoy it, he needed to get ready fast, otherwise he’d just have to run out the door right away. 

Searching through his still sparse selection of clothes, mostly ones Three had leant to him, he settled on just jeans and a t-shirt. Cuttlefish hasn’t said anything about what he was supposed to wear, but hopefully this would be fine. Once he was dressed, Eight walked out of his room to greet Marina and Pearl. 

The intoxicating smell of breakfast was strongest in the kitchen, and his mouth watered. Marina was happily working at the stove, humming to herself, while Pearl sat at the island nursing a strong black cup of coffee. The small idol noticed Eight’s entrance and greeted him with a sleepy smile. “Morning kid!” 

Marina turned around from her work then and gave him a perky, “Good morning, Eight! Breakfast is almost done!” 

“Morning guys! It smells great, thank you so much.” Eight took a seat next to Pearl at the island. 

“I hope it tastes as good as it smells!” Marina stated. “It’s your first day of agent training, and today marks one full week that you’ve been staying with us on the surface! We wanted todo something nice for you. It was Pearlie’s idea!” 

“Awww Pearl, thank you!!” Eight exclaimed and hugged her. 

“Yeah yeah don’t mention it,” Pearl grumbled, although she was smiling warmly. “It’s been kinda nice having you around.” 

Marina brought over a two plates stacked with syrupy, buttery goodness and placed on in front of each of them, giving Pearl a kiss on the cheek as she set hers down. 

Eight immediately dug in. Between mouthfuls he said, “Thanks, Marina! These are amazing!” 

Marina brought a plate over for herself and sat down on the other side of Pearl. “I’m so glad you like them!” 

They all ate in content silence, savoring each bite and enjoying each other’s company. As soon as Eight finished, he checked the time and darted out of his seat. “I really have to go! Thanks for breakfast again you guys are the best!!” 

“Good luck at agent training!” Marina called after him as he sprinted out the door. He was excited to officially start as an agent, but mostly he was excited to see Three. Despite their dangerous first true meeting when Three was brainwashed, he had been incredibly kind to Eight since, perhaps to make up for almost killing him. 

The day after Eight came to the surface, Three had showed him around the square and did his best to explain inkling culture. He even offered to play a few rounds of turf with him, although Eight politely declined. He was still nervous about being in any kind of combat environment with the other agent. Later, Three showed up at Pearl and Marina’s with a box of clothes for the octoling to wear.

Eight considered Three to be his first friend on the surface, and he hadn’t seen him since that day. He made it to Inkopolis Square and, to his surprise, there was Three. He didn’t seem to notice Eight approaching. 

“Hey Three!” That got his attention, and he turned to face the nearing agent. 

“Oh, hey Eight,” he said, smiling. 

“Are you on your way to training?” 

“Shit, I must have forgotten to text you. Training’s cancelled today. Cap’n apparently isn’t feeling great. Guess that’s what happens when you get that old.”

“Oh no! Is he okay?” Eight couldn’t help but worry about the funky old squid. 

“Huh? Oh yeah don’t worry! He’s just old. He said we’re still on for training next week though, and he expects us to work twice as hard!” Three must have noticed Eight’s expression drop. The octoling boy was looking forward to training and spending time with Three. “Do you, um, wanna hang out? I was just gonna do some Salmon Run, but we can, uh, do something else if you want!” There was a slight blush on Three’s cheeks. 

That seemed to perk Eight up. Although he was looking forward to training, spending the day with Three was just as exciting. “O-okay! I don’t know about Salmon Run though…” 

“That’s okay! We could, umm…” Suddenly Three had an idea and his face lit up. “Oh! Do you wanna go to Wahoo World?” 

“Wahoo World? What’s that?” Eight tilted his head curiously. 

“It’s an amusement park! There are lots of fun rides and games and stuff!” 

Eight didn’t really follow, but the way Three was talking about it made it sound fun. “Okay! Does it, uh, cost anything? I don’t really have much money yet…” 

Three put his hand on Eight’s shoulder reassuringly. Eight felt warmth rise to his cheeks at the contact. “I’ll pay for you, don’t worry!” 

“Th-Thanks! You really don’t have to…” Eight had already accepted so much help from everyone, he was beginning to feel bad. 

“I want to! It’ll be fun, and I’ve got plenty of cash from doing Turf, it’s my treat! I think we both deserve to have some fun.” 

“Okay, only if you’re sure it’s alright!” 

“I promise!” Three beamed, and lead the way to their destination. 

When they got there, Eight was entranced by all of the activity. He smiled wide, seeing all of the happy faces, the bright colors, hearing the ecstatic screams of people on the rides, and the fun, upbeat music. He was so enraptured that he didn’t notice Three looking at him softly. 

Eight turned his attention back to Three, who quickly averted his gaze and blushed. “This is so cool! I don’t even know where to start!! What should we do first?” 

“Whatever you want! This is your first time at one of these so you pick! Although, I’d suggest taking it eas-“ 

“That one!” Eight interrupted, pointing out the largest and most loop filled roller coaster. 

Three gulped. He’d actually never gone on that. He would never let anyone know, but roller coasters frightened him a little. It was for Eight, though, so he kept his cool. “O-okay! I’ve gone on that one a bunch of times! It’s not that scary!” He lied. 

“Great!!” Eight exclaimed and grabbed Three’s hand, pulling him in the direction of the ride. Three didn’t let go of his hand while they waited in line. Eight didn’t seem to mind, although he did notice the other boy seemed more on edge than usual. “You okay, Three?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah! Just, uh, super excited for this ride!” 

Eight took his word for it. “Me too!” At last It was their turn in line, and they boarded the two very front seats. Eight was practically shaking with excitement. Three was shaking with something else entirely. And just like that, they zoomed up and around in every direction, upside down and right side up. Eight whooped and hollered, while Three had his eyes tightly shut, clutching the bar that held them in place so tight that his knuckles were stark white. 

As they got off the ride, Three’s face was drained of color and his knees wobbled. He did his best to keep his balance, but tripped. Luckily, Eight was there to catch him. “Three! Are you okay?” 

Three looked up at the octoling and saw genuine concern in his eyes. In an instant color returned to his face as he vibrantly blushed. “Uh yeah!! I’m fine. Just had been a while since I went on that one… can we sit down somewhere?” 

“Of course!” Eight lead them to a nearby bench, where they sat for several minutes to allow Three to recover. The octoling had his hand on the other boy’s back, gently moving it in circles. 

“Eight?” Three whispered. 

“Yeah?” 

“I lied. I, uh, never went on that one before. Roller coasters kind of freak me out…” Three said, embarrassed and not making eye contact. 

“You could have told me that! I would have understood!” Eight asserted. “Why’d you make yourself go on it?” 

Three hesitated. “You just seemed so excited and I didn’t want to ruin your fun.” 

“Awww, Three. It seems like there’s plenty of fun stuff to do here! It’s not fun if we don’t both enjoy it!” Eight smiled. “For the rest of the day, we can do whatever you want! I’m sure I’ll have a great time no matter what!” 

Three sighed and smiled. “Thanks, Eight.” He should learn not to try so hard to act cool all the time with the other agent. Eight was so sweet and understanding. 

After a couple more minutes, the pair got up and spent the rest of the day riding less intense, but still very fun rides. They went on the swings, some water rides, even a haunted house ride, and lastly, the Ferris wheel. That one was Eight’s favorite, especially when they got to the top and they could see the whole park and Inkopolis in the distance. They subconsciously scooted close to each other and Eight rested his head dreamily on Three’s shoulder. 

On their way out of the park, they passed by a game that involved throwing a ball at a stacks of cups. Knocking them all down in a certain number of tries could reward the player with their choice of any number of fluffy stuffed animal prizes. 

Eight noticed Three staring wide eyed at a particularly large and very soft and cuddly red octopus plushie. After everything Three had done for him today, the least he could do was win this for him. He walked over to the game. 

“Eight, what are you doing? The exit is this way.” Three inquired. 

“You’ll see!” Eight said, excited. He checked his pockets and had just enough money to play once. He only had one shot at this. He’d had to do way harder tests of skill during his time on the Metro, though. He took a deep breath, steadied himself, and threw the ball, knocking all of the cups down. “Yes!!” He yelled. 

“Impressive, kid! Getting them all on your first try like that means you get to pick two of our big stuffed animals!” The park employee stated. 

“The big octopus, please!” 

The employee happily grabbed it and handed it to Eight, who immediately turned to Three and offered it to him. Three’s face lit up, blushing intensely. “Th-Thanks, Eight.” He said awkwardly as he immediately hugged it. 

“And the second prize?” The employee asked. 

“Oh yeah…” Eight hadn’t even thought about that yet. He pondered his options, until Three walked up and pointed shyly at a big, green squid plush that matched his octopus. “That one’s perfect, Three! Good choice!” 

Afterwards, they walked out of the park hand in hand, both gripping their stuffed animals tightly with the other arm. Three walked Eight all the way back to Pearl and Marina’s place. 

“Thank you so much, Three! That was a blast!” 

“I’m happy you had a good time,” Three responded shyly. “I’ll see you next week?” 

“Maybe… we can hang out again before then?” Eight suggested. 

“Oh! Um, yeah! I’d like that.” 

“Yay!” Eight squeaked, leaning in and placing a tiny kiss on the other agent’s cheek without thinking. He quickly backed away, realizing what he’d just done. Both of their faces were flushed with ink. “Sorry! Was that too much? Sorry!” Eight frantically apologized. 

“No, no! It’s okay! It was nice! Just… unexpected.” Three said, placing his hand on the spot that Eight had kissed. “I’ll, um, see you soon, I hope.” Three added, giving Eight a warm hug and going as far as to kiss the octoling’s cheek in turn. 

“Y-Yeah!” They both beamed and Three said his goodbyes and headed towards his place. That night, both boys snuggled their new stuffed animals in bed, thinking of each other. The night was filled with sweet dreams.


End file.
